internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Evgenij Rancev
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lithuanian SSR Championship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hockeyben (talk) 14:01, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Lithuanian SSR Championship Hi there, thanks for your additions on the Lithuanian SSR Championship. They're greatly appreciated. Feel free to add any information you may have on any hockey topic to this wiki. You're the first person to edit here aside from me. :) --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 15:54, March 3, 2016 (UTC) By the way, do you also have final tables from the Lithuanian SSR Championship after 1954? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:17, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for adding all these tables! They're great!! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 21:47, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to let you know. There's already a list of post-1991 champions here: Lithuania Hockey League.--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 17:39, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok! Hi, The Lithuanian SSR Cup was the national cup competition in Lithuania SSR. It was contested :1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1963, 1965, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1973, 1974, 1976, 1979, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990.Lithuanian Cup 1992, 1993,1994, 2000. Thanks for the info! That's great to know. I really appreciate all the work you're doing with Lithuanian hockey. Keep it up! :) --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:21, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi Evgenij. Do you plan to create articles with standings on the remaining missing seasons of the Lithuanian SSR Championship? If you would like, I could leave my email and you could send me the year-by-year standings, which I could then add myself. I'd really like to add all this information to the website in some form. --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:23, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hockeyben. Information I have. I can send to email. I dont speak English. I use Google Translator) Thank you. Please send the following standings/results (if you have them) to me. *Lithuanian SSR Championship 1962/63-1989/90 *Lithuanian SSR Cup 1954-1990 *Lithuanian Championship 1990-91 *Lithuanian Cup 1992-1994 I will then write the articles with the standings (like 1961-62 Lithuanian SSR Championship) !! You can still create and edit some of the articles as well, if you would like. Thanks again for all your help, Evgenij! :) --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 23:38, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi, 1964:Group A3. Studentas(K) - Studentas Kaunas4. Stakliu gam.(K) - Stakliu gamykla Kaunas5. Statybininkas(Š) - Statybininkas Šiauliai7. Mastis(Tel) - Mastis TelšiaiGroup B2. Statyba(P) - Statyba Panevėžys3. Statybininkas(Kap) - Statybininkas Kapsukas6. Aušra(V) - Aušra VilniusFinale Group*papildomos rungtynes: L.A. - INK 3:0 - Additional matches Thank you, I will write the articles!! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:07, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I wrote the articles: 1962-63 Lithuanian SSR Championship, 1963-64 Lithuanian SSR Championship. Please send more seasons when you can! :) --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 17:00, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the most recent scans. Do you have info on 1964-65, 1965-66, and 1966-67 also? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 18:43, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hi Evgenij. I have written the articles for the seasons you have sent. Please send more seasons and I will write more articles! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 15:16, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Hello again. Thank you for those seasons. I just wrote the articles! Now all I need is: 1977-78 season and seasons 1982-83 to 1990-91.--'Hockeyben (talk - ' 23:13, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I created 1977-78 Lithuanian SSR Championship, 1982-83 Lithuanian SSR Championship, and 1983-84 Lithuanian SSR Championship. Please send 1984-85 to 1990-91 when you can! Thanks! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 16:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi Evgenij, please send me more standings if you are able to! --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 14:46, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi, can you send me the Lithuanian standings from 1985-1991? --'Hockeyben (talk - ' 18:54, August 7, 2016 (UTC)